


아이는 원래 황새가

by franceso_o



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceso_o/pseuds/franceso_o
Summary: 물흐르듯이 자연스럽게 아스카와 후부키가 쌍둥이인 설정. 카이바가 입양되기 전 성이 텐죠인이라는 설정입니다.





	아이는 원래 황새가

카이바가에 아이가 태어났다. 아니, 정확히 말하면 아이‘들’이 태어났다. 아니, 조금 더 정확히 말하면 아이들의 성은 카이바가 아니었다. 그리고 아이들의 부모는 부모(父母)가 아니라-굳이 말하자면 부부(父父)였다.

[건강한 쌍둥이가 태어났습니다.  
                      텐죠인 후부키  
                      텐죠인 아스카]

유우기는 죠노우치와 카이바가 환한 얼굴로-카이바가 환한 얼굴로 웃고 있다니, 유우기는 우선 그 사실에 기절하지 않도록 만전의 노력을 기울였다-웃으며 척 봐서도 태어난지 얼마 되지 않은 아기들을 한 명씩 품에 안고 있는 사진을 패닉에 빠져 바라보았다.

그러고 보니 카이바도, 죠노우치도 약 10개월 동안 만나지 못했다. 당연하다. 유우기는 또 하나의 자신을 만나러 갔던 이집트에서 10개월 만에 귀국한 참이었으므로.

“…누가 낳은 거야…”

카이바와 죠노우치의 품에 안겨있는-보는 것만으로도 깨물어주고 싶을 정도로 사랑스러운-두 아기는, 카이바와 죠노우치를 잘 섞어서 반반씩 떼어 놓은 것 마냥 닮아 있었다.

 

***

 

아기들은 날이 가면 갈수록 부모-아니, 아버지와 아버지-아니, 누군가가 낳긴 낳았을 테니 부모는 맞을테지만 멀쩡히 성염색체 XY인 두 사람이므로 역시 아버지와 아버지-를 닮아갔다. 그것은 비단 용모 뿐이 아니었다. 물론 외모는 정말 [카이바 세토와 죠노우치 카츠야의 아들 딸이 아닙니다]라고 거짓말도 못할 정도로 닮았다. 그러나 그것을 웃도는 부분이 있었다는 뜻이다. 아이들이 자라나는 성격을 바라보고 있자면, 후부키와 아스카는 정말이지 자신들의 부모-가 아니라 부부(父父)를 닮아 있었다.

“…그래서, 후부키군은 아직까지 아이돌이 되겠다고 그러고 있는 거야?”  
“도대체 누굴 닮았는지 모르겠단 말이야. 적어도 난 아닌데.”

머쓱하게 머리를 긁으며 대답하는 죠노우치를 바라보며, 유우기는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 죠노우치군, 후부키군의 성격은 분명 카이바군의 성격을 빼닮은 거야…. 어떻게 같이 살면서도 그걸 아직까지도 모른담.

“하긴, 내가 후부키만할 때는 아르바이트 하느라 정신이 없었지만.”  
“…그랬지. 그럼 아스카는?”  
“아스카야 뭐 바빠. 후부키 뒤처리 하느라 바쁘고, 폭주하는 거 말린다고 바쁘고. 그래도 듀얼 아카데미에서 잘 하는지 요즘은 그다지 연락 없더라.”

무소식이 희소식, 그것을 방침으로 살고 있는 죠노우치는 아마도 자신의 아이들을 가둬 키우기보다는 거의 방목에 가깝게 키우고 있다. 그리고 카이바 역시 일부러 자신의 옛 성인 [텐죠인]을 아이들에게 붙이며 키우고 있는 것을 보면, 딱히 KC의 영향을 아이들에게 주고 싶지 않은 것 같았다. HUN☆, 나의 아이들이라면 그 정도는 스스로 이뤄낼 줄 알아야 한다!

그렇게, 조금은 멋져 보이는 말을 하는 카이바군도 오랜만이었지…유우기는 조금 괘씸한 생각을 해 본다.

“아, 그러고 보니 얼마 전에 후부키가 [아빠 아버지, 10JOIN 후부키의 아름다운 모습이야☆]라면서 엉덩이 춤 영상을 보내줬는데 한 번 볼래?”  
“…엉덩이 춤…?”  
“엉. 하여튼, 누굴 닮았는지. 되게 튀는 거 좋아한다니까. 아스카는 거기다 쪽지로 [오빠가 창피합니다]라고 딱 한 마디 써서 보냈더라.”

그러니까 그건 100% 카이바군이라니까…. 그 말을 속으로 삼키며 유우기는 겨우 고개를 끄덕였다. 죠노우치의 친우, 카이바의 라이벌, 그리고 그 자식들인 후부키와 아스카에게는 모쿠바와 함께 삼촌 노릇을 하고 있는 무토 유우기의 단 한 가지 궁금증이 있다면.

아직까지도, 이 바보 커플 중 [누가] 아이를 낳았는지 모른다는 것이다.  
그리고 자신은 평생 가도 절대 물어볼 수 없을 거라고, 유우기는 깨닫고 있었다.


End file.
